degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-5345738-20131207063724/@comment-6272714-20131214093009
Whether Eli and Lenore's affair consisted of solely kissing or more, it was still infidelity and shouldn't be excused. I, personally, don't give a shit what they did. The inevitable fact is that Eli cheated on Clare. The extremity of how far he went doesn't matter, and it shouldn't influence your feelings towards him. The actual act that he cheated alone should. I can't love Eli anymore because he's not the Eli I knew and loved. Believe me, Eli was my 'ULTIMATE '''favorite character. He is what drew me into this show in the first place. Before him, I never emotionally connected to a fictional character. He and Clare stole my heart, and I was a massive EClare fanatic. I loved them with all my heart. But now, they are not the couple I once knew and adored. They have developed into something unfamiliar, something so toxic the damage is irrepairable. Eli has turned into a different person, and I don't like him. The Eli I love was the passionate, loyal, romantic, emotionally-driven guy (not sexually-driven) who felt he didn't deserve happiness because his girlfriend died after a fight he contributed to. The Eli I love was the guy who respected Clare's wishes to abstain from sex, the guy who never pressured her, and stayed with her anyway despite his teenage libido because he was madly in love with her to the point where sexual intimacy didn't matter; his love outweighed his lust by ''miles. The Eli I love was the guy who apologized for his wrongdoings and sincerely cared about the people he loves. The Eli I love was the guy who was persistently striving to be the best version of himself, the guy who healed his emotional wounds, owned up to his mistakes, and came out a wise, mature young man. Does this Eli sound like the current Eli? Nope. The new Eli is a complete stranger to me. The new Eli can't keep his dick in his pants. The new Eli makes excuses for himself and avoids his problems, as if it'll all just blow over. The new Eli doesn't apologize, and he doesn't take others' feelings into consideration (Clare, Lenore). The new Eli, frankly, is an asshole. He's not who I fell in love with. I am applying this to EClare, too. EClare is not the ship I once loved so much that I declared them my OTP. Now, they're a NOTP. EClare is toxic; manipulative (on Eli's part), and emotionally exhausting (it has always been this way, but now the damage Eli has done to Clare is unforgivable and inexcusable; he wasn't manic, depressive, or in a state of emotional turmoil when he decided to play tongue-of-war with Lenore). I can't continue to ship an unhealthy, emotionally abusive couple. They are not the same EClare that captured my heart. I will continue to adore and cherish pre-cheating Eli and EClare, but to root for them at the state they are currently in would not be right. Maybe to you, but certainly not to me.